


Fright

by Darkened_Way



Category: U2
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkened_Way/pseuds/Darkened_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While staying in Morocco, Larry has un unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fright

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the LJ group U2Slash. Unbeted.
> 
> 14 July 2007.

Larry awoke to a very strange sound.  
He opened his eyes a bit to see what it was. Something small and furry peeked back at him from the end of his bed.  
He closed his eyes again then sat bolt upright and let out a scream of terror before he could stop himself.  
Moments later, his three sleepy band mates stumbled in, each muttering their own variation of "What's the matter?".  
All Larry could do while waiting for his heart rate to slow was point.  
"A monkey." Said Adam, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"You screamed because of a monkey?" Edge asked with a smirk.  
"I thought it was a cat," Larry said, frowning at them, "And I didn't scream."  
"Oh, yes you did," Bono said, starting to laugh, "You screamed like a little girl, Lardence. All you need now is pigtails and a frilly skirt."  
Larry continued to frown as Bono picked up the monkey and took it out onto the balcony where he set it free.  
Bono and Edge both decided that more sleep was a better idea than standing around in their underwear, so they went back to their rooms.  
Adam sat down on the end of the bed.  
"Do you need me to stay in case that scary little monkey comes back?"  
Larry was smiling now.  
"I just need you to stay."


End file.
